Hear No Evil
by iCandi-18
Summary: Sam and Dean help a young woman find the reason behind the voices she keeps hearing. Are they a sign of bigger advents to come? Or the key to defeating Lucifer? Set after "Hammer Of The Gods" Season 5. Rated T to be on the safe side. hehe :


**Hello, to everyone!  
****I randomly had this idea for a new fic, so here it is. It's only a short chapter, just to see what you guys think.  
****Don't worry, I will continue with my other one "The Guardian". I just needed to get this one out and about.**

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Supernatural is owned by some other lucky dude, by the name of Kripke.**_

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 1**

**Darkened Whispers**

"Bye, Bernie!" she said, whilst pushing open the door.

She stepped out of the warm buzz of the bar into the cold, still night, walking briskly towards her car. She got in and locked the doors. After the week she had, nothing felt safe. _You can never be to careful, _she thought to herself. She tossed her bag into the backseat and turned back to the steering wheel.

That's when the voices started filling her head, soft at first then growing louder. She pressed her fingers against her temples as if trying to push them out. She let a small groan tumble over her lips as the voices got louder and louder.

"Stop," she muttered "Stop it."

Pain erupted in her skull, turning her groan into a sharp sob. They were getting louder with each second, waves of pain passing through her head and into her body. She fumbled with the lock on the door, finally managing to open it and stumble out. Her body shuddered when the cold air hit her.

"St-stop it" her voice was shaky "St-o-op, STOP NOW!"

The windows of the parked cars around her started vibrating violently. The wind picked up, twirling dust around her.

"NO, STOP!" she ordered the voices in her mind. Her legs finding it hard to hold her up.

The windows shook more, threatening to break. The wind swirled faster making a small twister of dirt and leaves around her shaking body.

"STTOOOPPPP!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, her thoughts pushing against the voices, but failing to keep them away.

"AGGHHH, STOP!" she yelled, letting out yet another pain soaked cry.

"You c-can't do this! NOOOOOOOO!"

The voices screeched in her mind. She couldn't fight any more. Her eyes flicked open, revealing swirling purple and red orbs. A blood curdling scream forced its way out of her throat. A powerful shockwave erupted from her, causing the small twister to vanish and making all windows around her break with a thunderous shattering sound.

Suddenly, all was still and quiet again. She swayed, mind empty of anything but pain and fear. The night swam around her in a blurry mass of black.

Her aching body collapsed as she let the warm darkness take her.

* * *

Dean yawned loudly as he flicked through the local obits. He and Sam sat in a small dinner, awaiting the arrival of their breakfast, passing the time by looking for a new hunt. His stomach cried out in hunger. Sam suppressed a small laugh. Dean looked up and glared at Sam.

"What?" Dean grumbled

Sam just shook his head. He didn't want to get into an argument this early, especially when Dean hadn't yet had his morning hit of caffeine. It made him overly bitchy. Sam's focus went back to his laptop screen. Dean mumbled something under his breath and went back to reading.

"Here you go, boys" A chirpy voice said above them.

Dean looked up at the young waitress, a cheeky grin set on his face.

"Thanks, sweetheart" Dean said as he turned on the charm.

The waitress giggled playfully as she set down their food and coffee. Her face flushed with red, as Dean smiled at her.

"Enjoy" she said, turning away.

"Oh, I will" Dean teased, causing the waitress to giggle again and glance at Dean over her shoulder.

He smiled smugly to himself, pleased with the effect he had made on the pretty waitress. Sam rolled his eyes, pulling his plate towards him. Dean saw Sam's eye roll and lent forward a bit.

"Come on, Sammy, I'm just having a bit of fun" he said, then looked around at the waitress at the counter and winked at her.

She sighed longingly, as the other waitresses giggled. Dean had them wrapped around his little finger and he loved it. He turned back to Sam.

"You gotta enjoy the little things in life, Sam."

"Ok, whatever Dean," Sam sighed, not wanting to talk about it. "Have you found anything yet?"

Dean folded his paper, spinning it around for Sam to look at. He pointed to an obit he had circled. It was of a man that had fallen from a cherry picker.

"Dean, anybody could fall from a cherry picker."

"Yeah, I know, but not everybody falls while they have a harness on." Dean said pointedly "Sam, the guys harness rope was cut. But the guy on the ground said that his harness was fully intact when he went up. Something _must_ have happened while he was up there!"

Sam nodded re-reading the print. It just didn't feel like their kind of job. His brow creased as he looked back up at his brother. He gave Dean a glance that said "I don't know, man?". Dean understood.

"Ok, If you don't think it's our kinda thing," he said shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth "Wha' 'ou got?"

Sam smiled and shook his head at his brother's bad table manners, turning his laptop around.

"This"

Dean read through the article on the screen. Sam watched Dean's expression go from boredom to confusion to interest. Dean's eyes flicked up, a grin creeping upon his face.

"Dude, this is _so _our type of gig!"

Dean put his hand in his pocket, pulling out money and slapping it on the table. He grabbed his jacket and stood before Sam could even react. He made his way to the exit, flashing a smile at the waitresses.

"See ya, ladies"

Sam followed in suit, hearing the women giggle as the door closed behind him.

* * *

**Hoped you liked the first chapter. Working on the second as we speak.  
****If you did like this (or even if you didn't), I would LOVE to here your feedback.  
****So press the button below and tell me what you think.**


End file.
